


caffeinated smiles

by feychella



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Maplekeene - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feychella/pseuds/feychella
Summary: It's midterms week at Hieronymous Wiggenstaff's School for Heroism and Villainy. Fitzroy is trying to study while balancing his job. Argo helps organize the coffee grounds and learns how to steam milk along the way.
Relationships: Argo Keene & Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	caffeinated smiles

**Author's Note:**

> *rises from the dead* I'm back with another coffee shop AU! 
> 
> This one was inspired by the Love, Victor First Look from Hulu.

“Argo, I seriously don’t have time for your antics today. I’m trying to do my job here.”

“And if I wanted to order something?”

“Haven’t we done this before?” Fitzroy sighs and wipes down the counter. He really didn’t have time for Argo to waste on sitting on the counter, or playing with the cups, or messing with the espresso cups. It’s the first day of midterms, and Fitz was trying to study while pouring out multiple drinks for all of the college students waiting expectantly in line. Needless to say, nothing was sticking.

“Maybe. But I’ve got _this_ now.” Argo produces a piece of paper, taking it out of his satchel with a flourish. Clearing his throat, he starts reading. “I, Argo Keene, formally apply to _ISL_ as a barista.”

“I’m the assistant manager. You can organize our stockroom back there.” Fitz nods his head distractedly to the back and starts on his fifth latte of the day. Argo glares at him and slaps the paper on the table.

“I could at least help you with this line. C’mon, teach me how to make coffee! Can’t be that hard, if you can-”

“I’m not a total idiot, believe it or not.”

Argo gives him a warm smile. _Fine._ Fitzroy gestures him over to the side and throws a balled-up apron at his chest. Argo catches it easily and slings it around his neck, tying his hair back with a blue scrunchie and waiting by the coffee maker. 

“Once you learn how to make the basics, everything is pretty easy from there. Expect the love-crossed fools to come in here and order crazy combinations though.”

“Crazy combinations?”

“I made someone water with _whipped cream_ on top. And it wasn’t even for her familiar.” Fitzroy giggles at the memory before remembering he was supposed to pretend to be angry at Argo, who quirks a brow and looks mischievous. Or maybe his face was just naturally roguish. _Focus._

“Here, let’s try with a basic espresso.” Fitz picks up the filter and fills it with coffee grounds. Argo watches him, documenting every step in his mind. “So you pick up the filter, fill it with whatever grounds the client wants, pack it so it’s really tight in there.” Argo isn’t watching Fitzroy’s hands anymore; his eyes are riveted on his face, calm and meticulous. Fitz tries not to let it bother him, stumbling over his words a bit. “While that’s going, we steam the milk.” Holding it up to the magic contraption that Moon rigged earlier, he starts steaming the milk. “Do you want to try?”

Argo reaches for the milk canister and Fitz guides his hands, rough and steady, gently holding them in place. He gets a little distracted by how close the other boy is standing, how he can literally feel his breath warm up the cold air in the coffee shop - “I think I’m pretty good at this.” Argo is cut off by the milk bubbling up, frothing, and exploding on his chest. After a few moments, they both start laughing. Fitz liked how the genasi’s face lit up when he smiled, and the way he could just laugh at himself, totally shame-free. _It was refreshing._

“And that’s what the apron is for. Here, hold still.” Fitzroy takes the towel off the counter and starts patting Argo dry before Argo takes the towel from him and finishes patting down his own shoulders.

“Maybe I should stick to the stockroom, eh?”

“Those grounds aren’t going to organize themselves. Get in there, hon.” Fitz absentmindedly brushes his apron off and starts serving the next customer, kicking his bag full of textbooks back under the counter. 

The afternoon flies by, Argo and Fitz exchanging tart remarks and secret glances filled with admiration. Fitz wouldn't be caught dead confessing his feelings to Argo. He pushes the warmth bubbling up in his chest as he sweeps the floor and watches his coworker flip the sign to “Closed” on the door, hands resting on his hips with satisfaction. 

“How were the grounds?”

“Pretty good, but - hey, what are these?” Argo struggles with a box full of new grounds sitting on the floor by the coffee machines. Fitz smiles sheepishly and takes the heavy box from him, setting it on the counter.

“Would you be mad if I said they were more grounds?”

“I’ll get right on it, boss.” Argo gives him a two-fingered salute and starts walking the grounds back to the supply closet. Fitz cleans the counter and machines, humming to himself. He reaches to put some glasses away, sensing a presence behind him. Argo’s hand places some grounds above Fitzroy’s head - just out of reach for the shorter boy - and when Fitz turns around, their faces are even closer than before. “You alright, Fitz? Lookin’ a little red in the face.” 

“I’m _fine,_ why are you putting the grounds right here?” Fitz tries to dodge away under Argo’s arm, but Argo puts his other arm on the cabinet, effectively caging him in. He knows _exactly_ what he's doing, as confident and self-assured as ever. Fitzroy tries to look anywhere but at Argo’s eyes, face, lips - 

“Display reasons. Ease of access. Any of those sound good, boss?” 

“You don’t have to call me boss.” Fitz flushes again and gently prods Argo’s chest, hoping he’ll get the hint. _Too close._

“Whatever you say...boss.”

“Give me the apron back.” Fitz undoes the apron from around Argo’s neck, trying not to touch him too much, and shoves him out the door. “You’re fired.” Argo pouts and gives him puppy-dog eyes. “Fine, you’re re-hired. Get out of here, we’re closed.” The genasi beams and bounces away into the night, blowing Fitz a kiss before he leaves. Fitz playfully catches it, to his own surprise, and shakes his head in faux anger.

Picking up his book bag, he lets a small smile spread over his face. Working with Argo Keene had its challenges, yes, but his smile was worth every headache.


End file.
